Emerald Warrior
"Emerald Warrior" is the 5th movie in The DC Movie Universe. Cast Josh Hartnett as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern Adrianne Palicki as Carol Ferris Miguel Ferrer as Carl Ferris Jonathan Luke Ke Huy Quan as Thomas Kalmaku Andre Braugher as Kilowog Tom Hardy as Sinestro Michael Caine as Tomar-Re Martin Novotny as Abin Sur Rosie Huntington-Whitley as Arisia Rrab Marc Worden as Kanjar Ro Brian George as Appa Ali Apsa Sarah Douglas as Sayd Rene Auberjonis as Ganthet Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller Robert Carlyle as Anthony Ivo Plot In Frontier Space, on a ship known as the Interceptor, Abin Sur, Sinestro, and Arisia are on an expedition to find the White Battery, but unknown to them, Sinestro plans to rendezvous with Kanjar Ro, an alien overlord, to find the planet of Qward and use the Weaponers to create a yellow power ring. Sinestro then changes the ship's course and contacts Kanjar Ro. Arisia though spots him and restrains him and is going to go tell Abin Sur, but Sinestro breaks free and kills her and dumps her body out of the air lock and tells Abin Sur that she's in her quarters. Later, as they get closer, Abin Sur realizes that they're heading to Korugar and Sinestro attacks him and reveals to him his plan of creating a yellow power ring to overthrow the Guardians and establish a new universal order. Abin though restrains him and tries to change their course, but Sinestro breaks free and destroys the controls, causing the ship to fly toward Korugar at a faster speed. Abin and Sinestro battle, but when Abin restrains himself from hurting him, Sinestro severely wounds him and escapes. Abin Sur tries to escape but is too weak and instead escapes in an escape pod. Sinestro returns to Oa and lies to the Guardians and tells them that they were attacked by Kanjar Ro's warships and he was the only survivor. On Earth, Ferris Aircraft test pilot Hal Jordan is testing out their newest jet, while Carol and Carl Ferris and Thomas Kalmaku watch him. Hal pushes the jet past its speed limit when Abin Sur's escape pod starts falling out of the sky and messes with Hal's instruments, causing him to crash the jet. The escape pod then lands near his jet. Hal walks over to the pod and a dying Abin Sur tells him he's a member of the Green Lantern Corps and that he's been chosen to take his place. His last words are to stop a great evil approaching before he dies. Abin's ring then flies off his finger and onto Hal's finger. The ring then glows and transports Hal and the wrecked jet back to Ferris Aircraft. When he arrives, Carol is relieved that he's alive and runs into his arms. Carl then congratulates his daughter and announces that he plans on making her Vice-President. Hal then meets her in her office and congratulates her on her promotion. The 2 are revealed to be friends from high school who dated for a while before they broke up due to Carol's job at the company. Hal tries to kiss her, but Carol stops him and tells him that they can't be together due to her new job as his boss. Meanwhile, Amanda Waller and her government organization arrives at the crash site of Abin Sur's escape pod. Abin's body has already decayed, but she and her organization take the pod back with them to base, where it's revealed her government organization is called Cadmus. Later, while walking along the beach, his ring starts glowing and he suddenly flies into space and toward a big green planet. When he wakes up, he finds himself wearing a green uniform and mask and is greeted by an alien in a similar uniform named Tomar Re. He welcomes him to Oa and tells him that he's been chosen to become the newest member of the Green Lantern Corps and tells him that the rings are powered by willpower and he shows him around Oa and teaches him to fly. Tomar-Re then tells him the origin of the corp and its purpose and then takes him before the Guardians. Hal tells them about Abin Sur's death and his recruitment. The Guardians then admit he's the first human to become a Green Lantern and assigns him to receive ring training with Kilowog and to become the apprentice of Sinestro to learn the ropes of the corp. Later, Kilowog teaches Hal how to use his ring to create constructs and that they're all as strong as his will and the 2 end up battling. Kilowog wins, but Hal manages to gain the upper hand and is congratulated by Kilowog, Sinestro, and Tomar Re. The Guardians then send Hal and Sinestro and Kilowog and Tomar Re to Dhor to investigate Abin Sur's death and take down Kanjar Ro. At Dhor, Sinestro brutally interrogates an alien at a bar and he and Hal head to Kanjar Ro's palace. The 4 split up and Hal runs into some guards, but takes them out and heads to Kanjar Ro's throne room and takes him on, but Ro takes him out with his Gamma Gong. Sinestro then appears and Kanjar Ro tells him that he's found the yellow element, the opposite of the green element and is sending it to Qward for the Weaponers to forge into a ring. Kilowog and Tomar Re then arrive and Sinestro knocks Kanjar Ro unconscious and arrests him. The Guardians then question the 4 Lanterns on Oa and berate Hal for his recklessness. Hal then says that he's had enough and goes back to Earth. At the Ferris Aircraft Expo, Carl announces Carol as the official vice president. Carl and Carol then hop in the helicopter to present it to the crowd when 2 thugs hijack the helicopter to hold Carl and Carol for ransom. Hal changes into Green Lantern and manages to stop the helicopter and take out the 2 thugs when the propeller snaps off and heads toward Thomas and Carol falls out of the helicopter. Green Lantern then creates a green shield around Thomas to protect him from the propeller and catches Carol in a green catcher's mitt. Later, Hal goes to Carol's apartment to check on her and she instantly hugs him and admits how scared she was and asks him to stay and comfort her. Carol then admits that she knew he was Green Lantern and asks him about his powers. He tells her about the ring and the corp and Abin Sur and Sinestro. The 2 then admit that they love each other and share a kiss. Meanwhile, on Oa, Sinestro visits Kanjar Ro in his cell and he tells him where Qward is and Sinestro then kills him and is about to go to Qward when he's caught by Tomar Re. The 2 Lanterns battle and Sinestro knocks him out and is about to kill him when Kilowog arrives and saves him. He sends a distress signal to Hal as he and Tomar Re escape. Hal changes into his uniform, says goodbye to Carol and heads to Oa. When he arrives, Kilowog and Tomar Re tell him about Sinestro and that he's heading to Qward to get a yellow power ring and battery and they tell the Guardians about it. The Guardians decide to send a squad to find Sinestro, but Hal manages to find out where Qward is by reanimating Kanjar Ro's corpse and sets off toward Qward. On Qward, the Weaponers give Sinestro his power ring and lantern when Hal arrives and confronts him. Sinestro tells him that he thinks the Guardians are using the corp to clean up the universe and not do what needs to be done and then easily defeats Hal. He leaves him to die and decides to go to Earth to ruin Hal. Kilowog and Tomar Re arrive and wake Hal up and Hal heads to Earth to stop Sinestro. Sinestro goes on a rampage when Hal confronts him and saves some civilians while battling him. Sinestro gains the advantage, but Hal still holds his own. Sinestro then spots Carol watching the fight from the street and attacks her. Hal saves her, but is injured in the process. Sinestro then leaves toward Oa to destroy it and the Guardians. Hal admits that he's afraid of fighting Sinestro and isn't fearless, but Carol manages to convince to fight back and overcome his fear. The 2 then kiss before Hal sets off toward Oa. But when he arrives, Sinestro destroys the main battery, causing all of the Lanterns' rings to shut off. Sinestro then confronts the Guardians and attacks them. Kilowog and Tomar Re try to stop him, but end up injured. Hal finds Ganthet, who tells him that if he recites the oath at the main battery and concentrates hard enough, he can absorb all of the energy and stand a chance against Sinestro. Hal heads to the battery, recites the oath and absorbs all of the energy and takes on Sinestro. The 2 are evenly matched but Hal uses the last of his energy to destroy the battery, causing Sinestro's ring to shut off and he falls to the surface of Oa. Hal then starts falling toward the ground. Tomar Re uses the last of his ring energy to save Hal while Kilowog knocks Sinestro unconscious. The Guardians, Tomar Re, and Kilowog congratulate him. Later, the Guardians honor Hal by having him recite the oath. Hal then returns to Earth and reunites with Carol. The 2 then embrace and officially become a couple as he changes into his costume, grabs her and flies off while carrying her in his arms. In a post-credits scene, 2 scientists tell Amanda that they managed to reverse engineer the escape pod tech and created the armor for their android. Amanda then asks Dr. Ivo on the progress of their android and he tells them that with the new tech resources, he'll be able to finish it soon. It is then revealed that Amanda and her team are planning to destroy every superhuman and superhero for the "good of humankind", by creating a super-android made up of Brainiac's tech, Ares's magic, Eobard's research, and Abin Sur's escape pod tech.